Lavitz Slambert
Lavitz Slambert (ラヴィッツ・スラムバート, Ravittsu Suramubāto) is the first party member that joins Dart Feld in The Legend of Dragoon. He is the leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, serving under his longtime friend King Albert. Lavitz had wanted to become a knight to protect the country of Serdio ever since he was little, but now he is involved in the Serdian Civil War between the Duchy of Basil and the Imperial Sandora, led by Albert's ruthless uncle, Emperor Doel. Lavitz joined Dart after he met him in Hellena Prison until he is killed by the Man in Hood near the end of Disk 1. Then the team will meet him again in Death City Mayfil possessed by Zackwell. Personality Abilities and Attributes Lavitz is a lancer in the team and one of the balanced fighters within the dragoons, his attributes are balanced near to Dart. However the difference between him and Dart is Lavitz is more physical-based, His HP, Physical Attack and Defense are higher than Dart, while his Magical Attack and Defense along with his speed are lower than Dart. In physical battle Lavitz is practically better than Dart. Still, in magical battle he's not very well even though his magical attributes higher than Kongol. Additions (* In menu and in battle it reads as "Flower Storm" but is spoken by Lavitz as "Rose Storm". In Japanese, this addition was "Cherry Blossom Storm." Most LOD fans refer to the additions as Blossom Storm, but it is just as common to prefer Flower Storm in FAQs and Websites.) Dragoon Aquiring the Spirit The Jade Dragoon spirit is the third spirit received. Lavitz gets the spirit after the battle with Feyrbrand and Greham . As Greham lays dyeing he explains that his admiration for Servi turned it a feeling of fear at realizing ones limitations. The only way to over come that fear was with the help of the Dragoon Spirit. Greham tells Lavitz to live strong and vanishes in a brilliant green light. The same green light shines on the floor and reveals itself to Lavitz to make him the next Jade Dragoon. Attacks The Jade Dragoon is a Dragoon based mainly for attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. The Dragoon's defensive spell can be very helpfull during battle,so much so that some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. This Dragoon easily runs out of MP though, as there is no 10 MP attacks. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the characters' weaker base magic strength. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Lavtiz and Dart meet in Hellena Prison as Lavitz attempts to escape the prison fighting off the Hellena Wardens. Dart comes in and the both help each other out. Dart tells him that he is here looking for his friend, Shana. They rescue Shana and Shana tells Dart that she can be of some help to them. Dart says that he doesn't want her to get hurt. Lavitz tells him that she's grown up and and he has to accept that fact. The group fights Fruegel as they escape Hellena Prison. The group ventures through to the Limestone Cave and something awkward happens to Shana. Dart begins to have second thoughts about her being with them. They go to the Kingdom of Basil and meet his mother. Lavitz's mother asks Lavitz when will he settle down with a beautiful woman someday. Lavitz and Dart go up to the roof and talk. Lavitz tells Dart that soon Shana won't be his "baby sister" for long. Also mentioning how lucky she is to have a guy like him, especially when Dart comes to the rescue when Dart finds out Shana was taken to Hellena Prison. The guys head down and eat. They then head to the castle and talk to Albert, a childhood friend of Lavitz's. Albert asks if the group can go to Hoax to fend off the dragon. They go to Hoax and late at night the fort gets raided by Imperial Soldiers. Lavitz and Dart fight a Sandora Elite, then a Giganto that goes by the name of Kongol, the last of his kind. The group beats him and Lavitz watches as Dart gets a whole new body of armor, Rose, mentions this is the armor of the Red-Eyed Dragoon. Lavitz and company go to Villude Volcano and fight the Virage. Shana has a weird moment again like she did in the Limestone Cave. The group heads into Nest of Dragon and Shana feels sick. The group heads through and end up in a lare. They find Greham and fight him and Feybrand. After the fight, Greham tells Lavitz a few last words. Greham's Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Lavitz as the new Jade Dragon master. They head into Lohan because Shana falls into a deep sickness. The group goes to the Shrine of Shirley. Here they look for a Dragoni Plant to help Shana recover. Instead they meet Shirley herself and she asks the group a series of questions. The group gets the White Silver Dragoon spirit and they give it to Shana in Lohan. Dart enters a competition in the town and they all watch, Lavitz doesn't join it because he says he can't since he is a Knight in the First Knighthood. The group finds out about the kidnapping of King Albert. Lavitz goes crazy but gets punched in the chest by Hachel knocking him out. Lavitz wakes up and they decide to go save the king. The group goes to Hellena Prison to rescue Albert. The group encounters a few Hellena Wardens and are set into a trap that makes them fight Jiango, a huge monster and Fruegel's pet. After that they rush into a pathway and encounter Fruegel. Fruegel is finally beaten. The group looks to the side and watch as Albert and the Man in Hood are off to the side. The Man in Hood takes the Moon Gem from Albert. Lavitz angered by this turns into the Jade Dragoon and attacks the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood takes out an ancient legendary weapon, the Dragon Buster. Rose notices the weapon and yells out to Lavitz but he is already in the air. With ease he impales Lavitz through the dragoon armor fatally wounding him. Dart and Lavitz share their last moments, Lavitz asks him to end this once and for all. Dart swears to avenge his death. The Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Albert, Albert accepts his role as the new master of the Jade Dragon. Chapter 4: Moon and Fate {C}Lavitz Shows up in Chapter Four in the City of the Dead, where you must fight to free his spirit from the possessing demon. In the end in order to save himself and lead his friends to The Moon that Never Sets, he spears himself through to kill the demon. He, Dart, and Albert share one more moment together in one of the most awesome gestures invented. No longer sustained by the attachment of Zackwell, Lavitz begins to lose his lifeforce and backs away from his friends. He tells them that he will use his last strength to provide them a way to the signet sphere and as he vanishes in a glow of light he tells Dart one final farewell and fades in with the current of light, which is actually a fountain of souls. Lavitz as a Boss Lavitz is not fought as a normal boss, rather an event boss much like Shirley. Due to some creature (Zackwell) attached to his back, he blindly and violently attacks the party and cannot be damaged. In fact, he cannot be defeated, nor should the party attack him as this leads to a string of counterattacks; for some this is an enjoyable aspect of the battle if only to see Lavitz perform his additions as when attacked he will either use Rod Typhoon or Blossom Storm. The only way to end this battle successfully is to guard and wait for the option to "Talk to him." This causes him to overcome his rage and turn around for a few rounds, thus exposing Zackwell attached to his back. After a couple of rounds of conversation and attacking Zackwell (who will cast confusion occasionally on all characters) the battle will end yeilding no experience points, rather the powerful 'Halberd' weapon for Albert. Gallery Lavits.jpg|Concept art for Lavitz Lavitzboss.jpg|Lavitz as possessed by Zackwell in Mayfil Category:Humans Category:Party members Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of Serdio Category:Lavitz